Abandonment
by Morbid Cheshire
Summary: Based on "How Long is Forever?". My own version of why Raven went crazy and now inhabits that little white room.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there! Cheshire here with a new fic! This is a Teen Titans story, based on the episode "How Long is Forever?". I decided to write my own version of why on earth Raven went utterly nuts. Here it be.  
Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own this show and neither do you. ((Well, you might, I don't know...))

---------------------  
  
Abandonment  
By MorbidCheshire  
  
The wall was still white. 

It would stay white, too. However, Raven kept staring at it, as if it would change if she didn't keep her eyes locked upon it. 

"They all left." She spoke slowly, drawing out each word. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "All of them... left..." She really hated brooding on this particular subject, but seeing as her mind was not entirely her own, she had wandered to this topic. "Starfire first... then Robin... Beast Boy..." She paused, bowing her head slightly. Her next words were nearly a whisper. "Then... me." 

---------------------

A/N: Gasp and a half! That was short, wasn't it? If you want more, review this little prologue of mine and I may consider posting the rest of meh story. I hope you liked this taste of things to come!


	2. The Beginning of Rekmaas

A/N: O.O Good lord! Nine reviews in one day?! You guys are great! Thanks to my trusty silver pencil and Charmander notebook, I've written another chapter. This one is a flashback, beginning the instant Starfire disappears. Reviewer's Appreciation time!  
  
KayTeeLern: THANK YOU! First review rocks. I love all your fics, BTW.   
  
a380fan and Golden-Girl2002: Thankies muchly! Here be the 'more' you people asked for. (Hey... I rhymed.)

SleepingStarz: Do you WANT me to scare you? ...Muahahaha...

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Possibly. It all depends upon whether muffins take over New York City and appoint me to be the Master Spork over All. I feel bad for Raven too.... I, like, spazzed out when I realized she went crazy. o.O

Gothica13: BB and Rae... god, I love that pairing. X3 Sooooo cute. It's possible, but I doubt I'll put BB/R in this fic. Another one, definitely.

Imsosugahigh: Thank you! Compliments please me! And I love your penname, too. xD Keep up the good reviewing!

BlackSheild: Flashbacks rock. Hee-hee.

RavenForever: Glad you like it!  
  
Enjoy the show, folks!  
  
Abandonment  
  
By MorbidCheshire  
  
"Starfire!" Robin whirled around, looking about wildly.

"Dude... where did she go?" Beast Boy questioned, raising a brow.

"One hundred years into the future," Raven monotoned, narrowing her eyes. "That's where Warp was headed, and that's where she's followed him to."

"We have to get her back!" Robin yelled, beginning to pace anxiously.

"We can't," Raven said coldly, pulling her hood over her eyes. "We don't have the technology."

"Raven's right," Cyborg agreed, shrugging. "And even if we could follow her, she might be gone by now." Robin roared angrily and slammed his staff into the floor, gripping it tightly. The others watched him, awaiting instructions.

"I'm going to find her." The Boy Wonder finally spoke. "Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, wish me luck." He turned and began to walk away.

"Robin, wait!" Beast Boy called. "What should we do?"

"Whatever you want," he answered, not looking back. "You be the leader. I'm going solo. I've got to find Starfire." Their former commander dashed from the museum.

Another normal day began in Titan's Tower. Raven was hovering above the coffee table, meditating. Beats Boy and Cyborg were dueling in the kitchen, practicing strategies and moves.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zin—"

"Raven, LOOK OUT!" The cloaked girl whirled around, but she wasn't fast enough. A stray porcupine quill lodged itself in her shoulder. Beast Boy squeaked in fear as she approached them. Yanking the quill from her arm, she glared evilly at the Changeling.

"What are you doing?" she snarled, ignoring the blood staining her cloak.

"We were...um... t-training?" he answered, nearly inaudible.

"In the LIVING ROOM?!" The green-skinned teen shrugged weakly, a nervous smile on his face.

"The dueling arena's still... uh... cluttered," Cyborg added. Raven rolled her eyes, placing a hand over her wounded shoulder and healing it. Flinging the quill at Beast Boy, she marched off to her room to meditate in peace.

Around three hours later!  
  
"Guys! Guys! Emergency!" Beast Boy was running up and down the halls, yelling for all he was worth. Cyborg poked his head into the corridor.

"Whuzzamattuh?" He yawned tiredly, eyeing the hyperactive boy. Raven materialized out of the floor, hovering next to Cyborg. She raised a brow at Beast Boy.

"There's been a break-in at South Bank. We need to get there, now!"

"Titans, GO!"

A/N: Whooo, cliffie! Expect a big battle next chappie, which will be up either tomorrow or the day after. Keep up the good reviewing! I love you all!

Except you. No, not you... Yeah, you at the computer. The one who read but didn't review. Stupid non-reviewing people.


	3. The Battle with Raptor and Rapterr

A/N: Wow! More reviews! You guys rock!  
  
RavenForever: -cringes- Yes, oh mistress of fanfic updating! Here is your request!

W-R-T-D: You have a long name. It's hard to type. I just noticed this. oO Anywho, thankee for continuing to read! Robin had to leave, yes, and next to go is BB... as White Raven pointed out in the prologue. But he'll hang around for a while.  
  
As a side note, this chapter may confuse many people. 'Rapterr' refers to the kid, and it is spelled incorrectly for a reason. 'Raptor' is the dinosaur the kid works with. Alrighty? Ok, here we goooo!

------------------  
Abandonment 

By MorbidCheshire  
  
The Titans skidded to a stop, looking wide-eyed at the scene before them. A blonde haired boy was riding atop a huge dinosaur, carrying bags of cash from South Bank. He wore a red and black uniform, and goggles with pink tinted lenses. The lizard had orange scales, black stripes, and cruel green eyes.

"Hello, Titans!" The boy cackled. "I am Rapterr, master of reptiles!" Raven's eyes glowed white beneath her hood.

"You wouldn't mind us removing your funding, would you?" she hissed, making the bags levitate and fly towards her. The dino snatched them from the air, gripping them tightly in its claws.

"As a matter of fact, I would."

Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus, roaring and dashing towards the raptor. Cyborg loosed a few blaster shots, causing the enemy dino to screech. Raven picked up a trashcan with her powers, throwing it and striking the raptor's head.

"Get the trainer!" Cyborg shouted, dodging a tailstrike. Beast Boy switched to a falcon and dove at Rapterr, talons glancing off the boy's goggles.

"Attack!" Rapterr commanded. The dino lunged forwards, talons extended. Cyborg held back the beast with all his strength, straining against the dinosaur's raw power.

Ignoring the harsh screech of talons against metal, Raven hovered up behind Rapterr. Flinging a car at the creature, she smirked as the boy was thrown from his perch. A green-furred tiger leapt upon him, roaring. Rapterr drew a dagger, slicing Beast Boy's paw. He jumped back and snarled, changing to a bull and charging.

Cyborg attacked the dinosaur head-on, lunging forwards and pummeling the dino mercilessly. The raptor screeched, whipping its tail forwards and throwing the android off. Beast Boy was knocked sideways as Cyborg flew into him, changing to a rhino to better absorb the damage. Rapterr laughed and dashed to his dinosaur, leaping into the air. He never quite landed. Raven tossed him against the wall, eyes narrowed. She smirked slightly as Rapterr slid lifelessly to the floor (Not dead, just unconscious). Turning, she met the fearsome sight of the raptor leaping at her, talons outstretched.  
------------------

A/N: Wouldja lookit that! Another cliffhanger! Tune in tomorrow for Raven's fate!


	4. The Raven and the Raptor

A/N: -squeals- OH MY GOD! Sooooo many reviews! Thank you all so much, you rule. By the way, my pal Raven001 helped me out with this chapter, and she's the one who first got me into Titans, so she's the one to thank!  
  
KayTeeLern: You found it?! I remember that story! You have to finish it, it was hysterical. And last chapter was short because I couldn't think. But this one'll be longer, I promise.

LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy and Shadow Kitsune Kirby: Yay! Two new people! Glad yeh like.

BlackSheild: Of course. I was considering mauling her, though.   
----------------------------

Abandonment 

By MorbidCheshire  
  
The raptor pinned Raven to the ground, tearing her cloak. It latched its fangs into her shoulder, making her cry out.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled, leaping up. Raven's eyes narrowed, beginning to glow brightly.

"Azerath Metri-AAAH!" The dinosaur tore ruthlessly at her flesh, hissing in triumph. Beast Boy changed into an elephant, trumpeting and charging forwards. Raven's eyes turned red and the raptor was thrown off her like a rag doll, flying backwards with a confused screech. Beast Boy stopped short, staring in amazement. Standing, Raven ignored the blood dripping from her shoulder and raised her arms, her hands beginning to glow black. The dino snarled, pacing in front of her, looking for an opening.

"You like to play rough?" Raven hissed, narrowing her blood-red eyes. With a flick of her wrists, the raptor was thrown into the air, spinning head over tail. "Then let's play!" She pointed at the asphalt, sending the dino crashing into the street. It hissed weakly, twitching and looking hatefully at the girl. She smirked and gestured upwards, flinging the dinosaur into the air again only to slam back down. Its dark blood splattered onto Raven's cloak as she began to snicker.

"She's laughing?" Cyborg marveled, watching her maul the raptor. Beast Boy shuddered, wincing slightly.

"She's laughing at it."

Raven's power hurled the beast upwards, the dino enveloped in a black aura. Thrashing uselessly, the raptor shrieked desperately as it fell to earth again with a sickening crunch. Raven's laughter grew louder into a sinister cackle, grinning evilly as she watched the dinosaur's demise.

"Raven! You have to get control!" Beast Boy shouted, dashing forwards. "You have to stop!"

"You can't tell me what to do." Suddenly Beast Boy was airborne, soaring upwards at an alarming rate. Raven turned to face him, red eyes flashing.

She pointed down.

----------------------------

A/N: Whoooo, Raven is pissed. I swear, all this gore has an actual point. I'll have another chapter tomorrow, but once again, REVIEW! 


	5. FatherDaughter Time

A/N: I'm oh so very sorry I've been missing for a week. But I'm back! And I brought another chapter! Evil Raven must be stop-ed! And I apologize for the miniature chapters I've been doing: It's really all I have time to write at school. I did manage a few illustrations, though! I just need to smuggle my scanner back.

Friday, I got to miss school. I had to go shopping, though, which kind of minimized the joy.  
Saturday I went to Raven001's house and played N64 all day. (It will live forever! 'Tis not obsolete!)  
Sunday I had to go sing a solo for my chorus.  
Monday through Wednsday, I went on a middle school trip to PA. It was fun, except for the food which was horrible, and I had no technology.  
Thursday and today I missed school because I caught a cold on the trip. Here's a new chapter for you wonderful reviewers.

Raven001: YAY! You reviewed!

Persephone's-Child: Correct! And you have an AWESOME pen name.

LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy: Thanks! Keep on readin' and reviewin'!

W-R-T-D: Really? Odd. I'm glad you like it! .

Weeble Wobble Chic: Oooh, Weeble! I love those cartoons! I can't add much BB/Rae fluff, but I do love that pairing. BB still has to leave the Titans, and if he's too attached to Raven he never will.

BlackSheild: Close, but not quite. Keep reading, the answer will be revealed soon!

"Fluh"- talking

'Fluh' - Raven thinking. It'll be Spotlight on Rae tonight, folks!

-Fluh- - the mysterious person speaking directly to Raven's mind

----------

Abandonment  
By MorbidCheshire

Beast Boy plummeted towards the asphalt. Raven began to snigger, eagerly awaiting the Changeling's death.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg bellowed, leaping up and tackling the cloaked girl. Raven's concentration broke and Beast Boy changed into a hawk, narrowly escaping death. Raven hissed and flung Cyborg off her, eyes gleaming a deep red.

"Raven, you have to control this!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Stop ordering me around!" She snarled, creating a whip with her powers and striking out ant BB, who dodged.

"_Listen to me!_ Think of our friends! Think of ANYTHING! Just tame your feelings!"

-Ignore him. Destroy him and the metal one.-

Raven's powers flung a passing bus at Cyborg, who neutralized it with his blaster. Beast Boy grabbed Ravn from behind in pterodactyl form, snatching her up and carrying her into the sky.

"Don't let your emotions control you!" the green dino screeched.

-Kill him.-

Her thoughts seemed jumbled, fuzzy, out of focus.

'Beast Boy... was... my friend...?'

-He means nothing. Eliminate him.-

'But-'

-KILL HIM NOW!-

A flare of pain in her mind made her writhe in Beast Boy's claws. The Changeling set her down, alighting on the street.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Raven snarled and flung hm into a wall, her hands glowing black. Stepping forwards to finish the stunned Beast Boy off, she suddenly hesiated.

-He means nothing to you. He is nothing to you. Eradicate him!-

'Beast Boy...'

-Attack! Kill him!-

'NO!'

-DESTROY HIM!-

'Never!'

-Then I must kill him myself-

Raven's eyes turned back to normal and she wavered a moment before collapsing. Beast Boy shook his head to clear it and staggered to his feet, stumbling to Raven's side.

"Raven! Are you alright?"

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, glancing away from the sky.

"She'd better be. Her father's here for some bonding time!"


	6. Author's Prolonged Note

A/N: I'm ever so sorry for being a lazy bum. Summer has begun and there's a torrent of STUFF I have to do. I promise I'll update soon, as soon as I get over this HUGE case of writer's block. As a sneak peek, guess what? They'll kill Trigon! (Never saw THAT coming!)

To my buddeh Raven001, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your help on the dramatic ending to my other fic (which alla you people should keep an eye out for! It's another TT fic, too!). Also, much love to all my wonderful reviewers! Keep up the great work!


End file.
